<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Dumb Old Expectations by Piccolo1418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986533">Just Dumb Old Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo1418/pseuds/Piccolo1418'>Piccolo1418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom, morgan stark - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Set in the future, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo1418/pseuds/Piccolo1418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan Stark’s last moments before she gets to see her dad again. Set like 12 years after the events of Endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Morgan Stark, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Dumb Old Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever story, so have fun with that. And I’m not really that good with the whole making a story flow, but I just wanted to write this. This does involve suicide, so please don’t read this if you’re sensitive to stuff like that. Mental health is super important and suicide is never the answer.<br/>With that said, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan Stark stared absently at the half empty bottle in front of her. She couldn’t quite believe they she had finally gone through with it. And tomorrow, after years of struggling, it would finally all be over.<br/>
Twelve years ago, her dad had made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life to save the world. And now, after twelve years without him, she was finally going to see him again.<br/>
She hardly even remembered what he looked like anymore. She knew the stories people told her; she had memorized them all and would sometimes lay awake at night mulling over them like they were her own memories. She didn’t really know what her dad was like as a dad though because the one person who really would’ve been able to tell her about that refused to talk about it.<br/>
Tony’s death had hit Pepper hard, and though she had initially tried to be there for Morgan, she just wasn’t able to keep it up. She threw herself into her work and built up walls between herself and her emotions. She didn’t want to get hurt again, but it left Morgan virtually parentless and struggling to keep up.<br/>
Peter had been like a big brother to her and had tried to fill in, but it just wasn’t the same, and eventually he and MJ had moved across the country to raise a family of their own. And there Morgan was, abandoned once again.<br/>
She had grown up and gone through school in the public eye. And while she was smart, she was never good enough. Growing up being compared to her late father, the wonder who literally saved the world, had torn her down.<br/>
Being two years ahead in school wasn’t ever good enough when her father had graduated from MIT at age 7, or something like that. But she guessed none of that mattered anymore. And what a relief that was. </p><p>The AC turned on, startling Morgan from her thoughts. The cold tile of her bathroom seeped through her clothing and made her shiver. It was a strange thought that this was the last thing she would ever see. She felt guilty that someone would have to deal with her body. Her mom would probably find her and she guessed it would be a shock. But Pepper wouldn’t mourn her death; she never loved her enough to really care.<br/>
And oh boy, the Media would love it. She could see the headlines now: “Morgan Stark Dead” “A Failure to the Stark Legacy”! Or something along those lines. She had never lived up to their expectations for her, so why not let them down one last time?<br/>
Oh well, that wasn’t her problem anymore. Nothing was.<br/>
She could spend the little time she had left carefree and happy. There were no more standards or expectations. No more scrutiny. She would never have to stare into another face and see the barely masked disappointment. And she would never have to read another article talking about how she didn’t measure up to her father’s legacy. And that was fine by her.<br/>
She vaguely registered pain. An emptiness gnawing away at her. But that would all be over soon enough.<br/>
And the best part was, there was no note. She didn’t have to explain herself to anyone. There was nobody that she cared about to say sorry to, so a note would only be there for people to analyze. Only add to the fire of judgement, and she didn’t need that.<br/>
She smiled at the thought.<br/>
Her one last act of rebellion. The time she chose not to meet people’s expectations.<br/>
She closed her eyes, and by morning, Morgan Stark was dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I hope you liked my first story. Though it’s kinda sad, so not really all that enjoyable.<br/>If you have any notes for errors or something you think would work better a certain way, kindly let me know.<br/>Remember that you are so totally amazing and that the fact that you are alive is reason enough to keep living.<br/>Stay safe, and stay happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>